Blood Love
by Alaya Cassandra Raye
Summary: Cassidy Black was as normal as a teenage girl can be. But nearing her 18th birthday things start to go wrong. She has strange symptoms. What will happen when the mysterious Rowen gets into her life. When Cassidy learns about her horrifing past...
1. Authors note

::Blood Love::

_**Alaya Cassandra Raye owns Blood Love.**_ I've made up all of the charters in this story. It's not really fan fic. But I didn't have anything else to put on here, and I decided I should have SOMETHING. Laughs

* * *

Review are nice! they tell me weather people read my stuff and if i should put more up. Or if no one reads and i shouldn't care! Thanks! 

LAYA

* * *

But yeah, I hope you enjoy my story. I had fun writing it. 

I'm open to criticism. Just make it nice please! Don't send me something saying how much I suck, its not appreciated!

I suppose it has parts from twilight, But its just because I love and look up to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! So sorry if you find something similar, its not really a big deal. I didn't steal anything.

Thank you fellow readers.

Much Thanks for reading!

Xoxoxo

Laya


	2. The Flashback Dream

A blonde haired, 5foot5 beauty sat across the table from another women. She was starring intensely at the table trying to avoid direct contact with a Black haired beautiful woman with freckles. She had frantic wild eyes and was looking at the blonde. Finally after what seems like forever she looked at the black haired girls face with nothing but sympathetic worry on her face.

"You've got to tell him Sienna. You know that right?" She said sadly knowing that it was far from the last thing the other wanted to hear.

"But why?" Sienna asked whining.

"Well he _IS _kinda involved right?"

She looked at her hands as she laid the right one stilly on the left. "Right… I know."

"When are you going to tell him?" Lauren pressed.

"I have no idea!" Sienna answered honestly. "Maybe I'll right a letter."

"Oh my god Sienna! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Sienna answered again. "I don't even know my options Lauren!"

"Well…" Lauren said pausing. "You have three ways as I see it." Sienna encouraged her with a nod of her head.

"First, you could get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?" Sienna asked mortified by the vary idea. Her eyes became wet. A single tear cept out of a betraying eye. "How could I do that?"

"Hey now!" Lauren said sharply. "Its just one of the options not the only option." Sienna nodded afraid of what the other two may be.

"The second thing you could do is Give it up."

"To who?"

"The hospital I guess. I'm not sure…. I've never done this!"

"What's the third thing?"

"Tell your parents and keep it. Try to make it work between you and Josh."

"I don't love him Lauren."

"I know…And that's why this may be the hardest thing you've ever had to decide. Sienna, I think this baby needs a chance."

"Baby…" said Sienna realizing the meaning of that awful word.


	3. Family and Another Dream

That evening I awoke in a sweat with my adopted mother standing outside the door yelling, "Cassidy are you listening to me?"

"No." I answered without thinking. Setting her off yelling again about how much I slept. I just ignored her yelling back my own response of "Ok Mariette."

I walked over to my full-length mirror blindly without a problem, rubbing my eyes as I got there. Golden sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtain displaying on my almost naked body. I whispered her name. "Sienna…" I dreamt about her before. She looked the same as me. Same black hair, Same flawless soft skin, same freakles across our nose. Same full lips, and although I knew Sienna like I knew myself this was the first time I'd heard her name. And as I stood in front of my mirror in my underwear I couldn't help but think Sienna and I was one in the same.

I walked over to my closet and got a black tank top and jeans. My jeans had holes in both knees sure. But they were my favorite pair. They fit my slender curvy body perfectly. The shirt hung a little above my belly button and my hips were exposed. I looked ok, But not as beautiful as Sienna. I put on my locket. It was beautiful and given to me by my grandmother who died when I was 7. Now 17 I still missed her.

I opened the door and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where Mariette, my adoptive mother was making Hamburgers. I looked at all the makings and suddenly realized how hungry I actually was. Maggie sat at the table watching me as I came in. Maggie was a high spirited and energetic 11-year-old. She got on my nerves like any little sister did but for the most part I liked Maggie with her blonde pigtails and pick flower dresses. I sat down at the table with her. "Hey Mags."

"Mom says you sleep to much Cassidy." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her "Whatever."

"Maybe you have some wired disease. I was watching a show where a girl…."

I cut her off "I'm fine Maggie! Why cant you be like a normal little girl and just say hi back?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hi Cassidy." She said sarcastically.

"That's Better!" I said happily messing up her hair. She pushed me away. Mariette put a Hamburger in front of each of us. Mmm I moaned happily. "Thanks Mariette."

"Cassidy." She sighed "I do wish you'd call me mom!"

I sighed we had, had this conversation more then once. "I know Mariette but I just cant. I don't know if I can explain why…"

She nodded. "That's ok Honey."

I dreamt of Sienna again that night. She was about 7 month's pregnant and running through the forest away from something. She ran into a tall man in a cloak. Sienna gasped as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can help you. You can't escape your problems unless you're with me. You don't have to worry about your family or the baby. Will you be mine?"

"Yes. She said but it was barely a whisper. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sabine." He kissed Sienna's check moving down her jaw line sinking his teeth into her neck. A sharp intense pain slithered down her body.


	4. Friends and the New Kid

I shot upright. My neck burned with an intensity I'd never felt, and it was right where Sabine bit Sienna. I touched my fingers in my neck and it was cool against the burning. It had felt so real. Like I had been me instead of Sienna.

I got up out of bed but had to sit right back down again clutching my head. I could feel today was going to be bad day. I walked to the bathroom taking 3 aspirin out of the cupboard along with my toothbrush. I took a shower and hurried to get dressed. I was putting on my locket when someone knocked on the door. "What?" I cried

"Are you ready to go yet?" cried a voice I knew as one of my best friends Blair. I opened the door and he was standing against the wall. He had blonde hair that hung a little below his ears. He had short sleeve T-shirt on and blue jeans. But I noticed not a first that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

I smiled at him and he smiled back "Where are your glasses?" I asked.

He smiled widely obviously pleased that I noticed. He leaned inward towards me. "Contacts!" He said cheerfully "Do I look ok?" He looked suddenly worried.

"Better then ok!" I said linking arms and leading him down the stairs. "You look great! I promise!"

He smiled again. "Thanks."

"Sure!"

Mariette and Maggie were in the kitchen "Why hello Blair!" Mariette said cheerfully as we walked through the door. "Why don't you kids sit down and have some breakfast?"

Blair looked over at me questionably and I shook my head saying "No thanks Mariette we gotta go!"

Mariette looked disappointed "Well alright…But make her eat ok Blair?"

"Yeah. Sure!" Blair said waving. "Bye."

I grabbed my binder off the floor and followed Blair out the door and out into his . He didn't like me to drive to school when he was going to, so he often gave me a ride. It had bothered me at first but now I just ignored it. I didn't even pause to look sadly at my rusting truck that wasn't getting its turn.

We pulled up to our old brick building of a school. I hated school I really did: the crowds, the people, the rumors, and the torment. I wasn't popular, not even close. I was a rebel, an outcast. And for that most everyone hated me.

Blair and I met up with our usual group of friends. There were Melanie and Phoebe, the twins. Their names meant light and dark and did they go by it. Melanie was dark. She died her hair black and she wore dark shades of clothing, fishnets and today a crimson shirt. Book-bag flung over her shoulder. She looked at me with black coated lilac eyes. She waved to me as I came closer smiling. Melanie was a good friend and like me a freak. An outcast because of how she dressed, although she was exceptionally beautiful. I liked Melanie. She was one of my favorite friends.

Phoebe turned to see whom her sister was waving at and grinned as I approached. Phoebe being the lighter of the two wore a pink sundress and pink baby shoes. She swung her blonde hair behind her as turned towards me. "Hey Cass!" Phoebe bellowed running towards me leaving her precious boyfriend Mike Lokemen. Mike was captain of the football team he hated me and I cant say I really cared about him at all but he was being nice, for Phoebe, and If he was going to make the effort I guess I did to. Truthfully Phoebe could be the most popular girl in school. Yet choose to hang out with us. Her reputations still good though; she was going out with Mike after all!

Then at the top of the hill sat my best friend Karina or Ria to her friends. Her mom and Mariette had been best friends so when I came to Mariette at age 8 Ria and I became best friends. I walked up to her and plopped down next to her. She was reading, as always, probably about some vampires. Ria was obsessed. I think she was thought, no, hoped they were real in her Ria way. But that was Ria, She lived in a supernatural world. She lowered her book and looked at me without expression.

"Hey." I said flatly.

"There's a new kid." She said pointing across the field at a boy with striking features. I had to look away he was so beautiful. I looked back bravely forcing myself to look at him. He had shining brunette hair that framed his almost to pale skin. He turned to look at me and his eyes were _**black**_ with a tiny bit of blue, the ocean at night. I was suprized how I could still see his eyes as he was that far away. Maybe I wasn't seeing right. I mean there is no way that his eyes could be _**that**_ black! Could they? But it wasn't his eyes that scared me; it was the look in them! His eyes held suck anger towards me it scared me. I was confused why would this beautiful boy be so angry with me. It made me so frustrated! What had I done to him? But he also made me nervous, clumsy even, stupid with attraction. I looked down right away to avoid his contact.

"Who is he?" I asked in a small voice.


	5. Mysterious Rowen

"Rowen. That's what Phoebe said." Ria looked down and then straight into my eyes, which she never did unless she was dead serious. "He worries me Cassidy." I opened my mouth to ask her why but before I could say a thing Phoebe jolted over to disrupt me. I winced at this fact.

"Where you looking at Rowen?" She asked excitedly. And started talking once again before I could actually answer. "He's nice. I met him, vary attractive. He's sure making friends fast!"

I stole a quick glance and sure enough Phoebe was right people surrounded him. And also, as I was sure would happen, as soon as I looked at him he starred at me again with all the anger he could manage.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Phoebe offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said not mentioning the look he gave me.

All day through school I saw him. He was in almost every class. I tried not to look at him but still every time I did look he'd catch me looking and again be angry. I felt self-aware all day. I was embarrassed and it wasn't like me. I'd always liked my body but he somehow made me feel weak. Ria said he worried her. I wouldn't ask, it was all in Ria's head! Nobody wanted to go there. Besides did I really want to know? …No. I didn't.

My last class was English. I hoped and prayed that I wouldn't have that class with him. But was he not only in that class he sat across from me. His hatred burned through my skull as he glared at me. I tried not to pay attention and fidgeted the whole class. I glared at my hand burning my own anger into it. How dare he? I sank into my seat and waited until the class ended. Thinking in my mind how to escape. Maybe there would be a fire drill. But of coarse there wasn't. This went on for two weeks until Thursday when I couldn't stand it any longer.

He glared at me like normal but I hadn't got any sleep last night. I looked up meeting his glaze and his eyes were furious.

No reason they should be, I reminded myself. "What?" I asked rudely. Suddenly he was inches from my face. His face was so close and he was so gorgeous, it made my heart stop for a second. He frowned. I expected him to hit me, yell at me do anything but what he did.

Whatever the problem had been before he smiled, his face gentle and calm now. I was puzzled by that look didn't he just hate me moments ago? His smiled widened and my heart melt. His smile warmed me. Made me feel soft and safe. I knew it was silly bit I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Your beautiful." He said simply without much expression but he looked like he meant it. He offered his hand and I took without really wanting to. "I'm Rowen." He said smiling once again. I didn't know what to do; he'd taken me by so much suprize. I shook his hand but slid it out of his as soon as possible.

"I'm not." I mumbled still embarrassed.

He griped my jaw gently lifting my face so I stared him in the eyes. "Yes. You are." He said. And by just the tone of his voice I knew that I would believe anything he said even if he said that grass was pink. He took my hand away leaving me slightly dazed.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He smiled. "So my mystery girl, do you have a name?"

My? I thought to myself in awe. I blushed color rising in my already pink cheeks. "Yes. Cassidy. My name is Cassidy." I was not use to this. Nor did I act like this. I felt like an 8th grader with her first crush.

"Cassidy. What a beautiful name." He smiled wider then he should have, like he was remembering some deep memory.

By the end of class I was still in daze not hearing any of what the teacher had said. Ria and Blair came running over to me as soon as Rowen has gracefully fled the classroom but waited outside the door. For me I think. I stood up and Blair looked excited. Ria however looked angry.

"What's wrong Ria?" I asked

Her eyes flew from me to Rowen's then back to me. As soon as Ria turned her head Rowen blew me a kiss and I blushed. Ria glared back; mad that she'd missed whatever Rowen had done.

"I don't like him Cassidy!" Ria said softly making sure Rowen couldn't hear us but he stood confidently. I was sure he could indeed hear.

"Why for god's sake? He told me I was pretty. Aren't you happy for me?" I looked her in the eyes and I could tell that the answer to that question was obviously a no.

"I'll explain at my house, Tonight. Okay?" she said voice still angry.

"Sure.

Rowen followed Blair and I to his car. Rowen didn't even try to be sneaky. Just followed along a yard behind us like he was going where we were. As I got into the passenger seat Rowen waved and keep walking. To his own car? I wondered….


	6. The truth?

All on the way to Ria's house Blair quizzed me. What did he say[I was beautiful! Yea right…Maybe Rowen was blind. Did I like him[He intrigued me. And he was beyond hot. Did I hate him[Not anymore. Did I think he was cute[That was to mild of a word. Did I think he wanted to kiss me[I secretly hoped.

I frowned at each question groaning. Blair frowned at me disappointed I wasn't telling him juicy details. He'd get over it. He slumped back and concentrated on driving. As it should be!

Blair, Ria and I walked into one of her rooms, Her library.

Did I mention that Ria was Rich? Ria had her own library, with 7 floor to ceiling bookshelves. Full with books to. Not an empty space. She had a huge baby window, big enough to be a bed. It had a beautiful view of both the forest and a lake. I wished it mine. For I as well as she this was my favorite room.

Ria walked to a bookshelf motioning us to sit at a table. We did. She stood there eyeing the books and finally grabbed an old paperback book. It was truly old. 1800's old. She bought it over to us carefully flipping through the pages. Finally she pushed the book in front of us.

"I thought I'd seen Rowen before. I think this is him."

I looked down at the picture and I looked remarkably close. Underneath the picture it read

_**Rowen**_

_**1873**_

"1873?" I asked in disbelief. I was relived, it meant it was just Ria's imagination. "Your silly for worrying like that Ria! That's not him dumbass!"

"Cassidy! Don't be smart! This book is about the unknown ones. Vampires." She looked at me grim as she spoke the words.

"So Rowen's a vampire now huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"_**I**_believe so!" She looked right into my eyes.

"There are no such things as Vampire's Ria! You've been reading way to much."

She took another look at the book and flipped more pages and set in front of me. I knew that face. "Sienna." I said before Ria could say anything.

"How did you know that Cassidy?" Ria asked tone serious.

Blair moved next to me. " She looks just like you Cass.

"I know." I said frowning.

"How did you know?" Ria repeated.

"Sienna is in my dreams almost every night. "Who is she?"

"Um…" She paused looking nervous. " I think you need to just read this Cassidy. This book is suppose fiction. But I don't think that it is anymore, I think that this story is about you.

"Me?" I said unbelievable. "No way."

"I'll take it. I'll read it, tell you if it's true." Truthfully I was looking forward to seeing if Sienna _was _real after all. Seeing if maybe my suspicions were right and that maybe Sienna and I were one in the same. But this was crazy, To crazy for me.

"So let's say Rowen is a vampire, What do we do then?" Blair asked.

"Try to avoid him as much as possible I guess." Ria said.

"Give me the book tomorrow 7th per. Ok?" I asked Ria. Ria nodded. "I gotta get home before Mariette kills me."


	7. Theif

Tomorrow at school 7th period Ria gave me the book. Rowen came in to sit next to me looking a little anxious. All my infinite stupid mind could think was…. Oh my god! He's sitting next to _**me**_! "I have something to ask you!" He said "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me on a date?"

I looked around hopelessly. "I don't know if that's a good idea Rowen…" I told him glancing at the book and the horrors I'm sure it held.

"Awe, Come on!" He said placing his hand on mine. I was so overcome with happiness that I just said yes. "Great then its settled! I be at your house around 8 ok?" He brushed his lips against mine making me catch my breath. He held his book bag against his chest he whispered into my ear "See you tonight love."

I just nodded as he walked out of the classroom. I stayed in a trance until Ria tapped my shoulder. I spun around to fast and got dizzy. "Hey guys!" I addressed Blair as well as Ria who was glaring at me almost as intensely as Rowen has at first.

"You kissed him!"

"Oh my god! I kissed him!" I said just them realizing the horror in that fact. "Why? I didn't want to!"

Ria just looked at me. "He stole the book didn't he?" She looked outraged. "How could he?"

"Apparently I have a date tonight to!" I said happily. Although I was confused and angry I still stupidly like Rowen. I was looking forward to the date, though I'd never admit that to Ria.

I was wearing my only dress. A black dress I wore to parties. It was strapless and hung across my knees. Also I had on my locket. I wore sneakers, one fault to the outfit but I'd be damned if I'd wear heals! I would end up breaking my neck!

The doorbell rang and I took one last look at myself before I jolted down the stairs. Maggie was they're talking to Rowen. He looked uncomfortable but oddly at home. I went to save him from the annoying grasps of my sister.

"Maggie!" I chimed "Go away!" Maggie walked away with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

He smiled at me when Maggie had left. "You look amazing!" he smiled gleaming at me.

"Thanks!" I said smiling back. "Sorry about my little sister!"

"It's not a problem." Rowen assured me. "You guys don't look anything alike."

"We were both adopted by Mariette." I said not liking where this conversation was going.

"Oh." he said but not suprized but like he already knew. That's stupid Cassidy! I told myself. How would he know?

'Vampire remembers? He's mysterious.' I answered my own question in my head.

"Do you know who your real parents are?" he asked innocently.

"No." I sighed. "Let's talk about this in the car ok?"

He nodded and shrugged "Sure."

We walked out and all I saw was my rusty red truck. I stopped looking around for Rowen car. "Don't you drive?" I asked suprized.

"No. Is that a problem?"

I shrugged. "You just seemed like a car guy is all." I said smiling.

He shook his head. "No…I rather hate car's actually." He smiled at some inside joke. "I'd rather walk."

"Hmm" I muttered scrambling through my purse to get my keys. As I took them out Rowen's hand brushed mine and took them. I was outraged. He didn't know me! How could he just take them without even asking me? "What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry. You don't know where we are going though." I let it slide and slid into the passenger seat. I expected to go but Rowen just left the keys in the ignition turning to me.


	8. Questions of the past

"So…" He said pausing. "Do you know your parents?" he repeated

I sighed. "No. I've never known my parents." I said truthfully. "Although I lived with my grandma until I was 6." I stroked my locket. "She died and I was put into foster care and Mariette adopted me when I was 8." Why was I telling him this? Spilling my guts to a stranger. "Where are we going anyway?"

He laughed a deep throaty laugh [even his laugh was beautiful, how could he be so perfect? "Really I am not to sure! I'm new to this town remember?"

I was confused. "Why did you take my keys then? I asked.

"Do you like hiking?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked. I was surprised at the subject change.

"Go hiking with me!" He said smiling wide.

"Sure…But I am _**not**_ dressed right!" I said.

He laughed and my heart missed a beat. "Its ok." He reached over to me laying his hand on top of mine. "Sneak out." He said eyes glittering with excitement. How could I say no? I had a lot of questions to ask him anyway almost too many. But I'd never sneaked out before, I was nervous but Rowen was the first guy to ever really like me. But he didn't like me at first, I reminded myself. Oh well another question to ask him. Besides I was 17 years old. I'd only had one boyfriend, isn't this what a girl my age did?

"Yes I will." I said happily trusting and looking forward to whatever it was that Rowen had planned in his mysterious mind. "Great!" He said happily placing his hand back on the wheel. He started the car.

"You know," I begun "I'm still surprised that you asked me out. I'm still in shock that you even like me!"

He glanced over at me looking surprised. "Why would that of all things surprise you?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed…I am an outcast. Not as beautiful as you by far. I'm ordinary and nothing to be that excited about." I blushed while saying it and looked over at him, waiting for his response. He was smirking in the shadows. "Wait!" I exclaimed, "What are you smiling at?"

"You think that I'm beautiful. It's funny is all." He laughed.

I blushed harder. "Is not." I whispered. "Besides all that I thought you hated me!"

He shook his head. "No Cassidy I have never hated you. The things you do make me so angry but I have never hated you. As long as I've known you I've done nothing but love you."

_**LOVE?**_ "Love?" I asked in disbelief. "What the whole two days that you have known me?"

It was his turn to be embarrassed. "I didn't mean that!" He said sounding like he was trying to convince me. "I just meant I've never hated you. I guess I was just trying to make you believe me. He laughed but it was shaky.

I was not convinced. There was something deeper then that. "Ok." I said plainly.

He laughed his shaky laugh again "You don't sound to convinced!"

I shrugged. "You stole my book I'm not sure I entirely trust you."

"So…you noticed it was gone huh?" He asked looking ashamed.

"Actually Ria did." He laughed. "It's not funny! I want that book back. I need it back. Please." I begged.

"Why?" He asked _**vary**_ interested on what I had to say now.


	9. The Fight

I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't have a good enough reason to tell him. I wanted to tell him the truth that I did indeed dream of Sienna and I had to know who she was. I would know who she was even if it killed me. It was a want bigger then any other. "I don't want to tell you."

Rowen pulled up to an empty space, parking the truck. He turned to look at me with the most intense look I'd ever scene. Of course, Rowen was after all a master at that. "Tell me Cassidy." He said but I barely heard the words. My body ached with a million reasons as to why I should tell him. I even forgot why I didn't want to tell him in the first place. I couldn't think couldn't speak I fought off every urge I had not to tell him. I suddenly remembered Ria's words; _**'This book is about the unknown ones. Vampires.' **_I couldn't tell Rowen. It was a battle of wills now and I was to damn stubborn to give up!

"Now Cassidy. Tell me! Please?"

Maybe it was the please maybe it was the terrible urge I had been holding in but it escaped me in one frustrated scream. People around the car looked at us but hurried to get away. I started to cry. He was a vampire. He was horrible and I was sitting next to him, I was a fool. So vary stupid for trusting him. I damned Ria in my head. Why did she have to tell me? I also damned myself because I was to stupid to realize how evil he was!

"Cassidy?" he said my name but I but I was to deep in thought to hear him right. I had to look at him to tell if he was really there. My body screamed at me to get away from him.

"Cassidy?" He asked again, his voice was concerned but amused.

I opened the car door, stepped out and started walking back in the direction of my house. I heard Rowen running up behind me. He grabbed my hand and I jerked it away but stopped walking so I could listen to what he had to say. I didn't say a thing, just glared at him.

"I'm so sorry that happened. I can explain though, give me a chance."

"I'll bet." I said crossing my arms. "Well?"

"First off, I really am truly sorry. But in all fairness I thought that you would just tell me. I didn't think that you would fight it so hard. I must admit I am impressed."

_**"What are you?"**_ I demanded horrified.

"That's a vary hard question to answer Cassidy. I am complicated."

"Try me."

"Ok…" he paused I think looking for the right words to say. "I am part of a species called the cold ones."

I scoffed "Eh, Vampire. I was afraid of that." I said seriously but not surprised.

"That is another word for it, An easier word. You sound like you already knew."

"I had my suspicions… It's one of the reasons I wanted the book."

"What's the other reason?" he asked yet again.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked angrily.

He sighed running a hand through his beautiful hair. "Please Cassidy don' t make this harder then it already is for me. I'm not even supposed to interact with you! But I had to know more about you. I had to know what you already know. Then I saw you had the book. Our kind has gotten rid of all but 3 of those books. But now I'm thinking its faith."

"What is faith?"

"There are only 3 books I need to keep you from but I think it is faith that one of you friends has one out of 3. How much of a possibility is that?"

"Does that mean you'll give me the book?"

He sighed and smiled. "No. But I may be convinced to tell you some if you tell me the other reason that you need the book."

I glanced at all the people around me; Rowen and I were like rocks in a river. He didn't seem to have a problem with it but I did. "Can we discuss this somewhere else?'

He looked around and shrugged. "Certainly, shall we find somewhere more alone?"

I took his hand and it surprised him. "We are still going hiking right?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm a monster and you want to go hiking with me?" He shook his head looking disappointed. "Why the change of heart? I didn't think you would want to still go."

I nodded. "I didn't. But I've gotta know what's in the stupid book!"

He laughed and led me down the street. "I can carry you ya know. You won't have to hike. I run super fast!" he said grinning.

I laughed. "Whatever is easier."

"It's a deal then. Want to get something to eat?"

"Um…Sure." I said worrying what 'eat' meant.

He laughed I think sensing my worry. He smiled baring fangs. "Don't worry beautiful, you're not on the menu."

I smiled "I never thought so." I said reassuring him even though that is indeed what I had thought.

He grinned wickedly, "You could be my dinner though Cassidy. Never forget that." He stepped closer pulling me in towards his body. My heart sped up but I keep it fairly normal. A part of my brain willed me to get away. Another part told me never to leave. I could feel the heat of his breath against my neck and my heart sped up in fear. Rowen sensed it and drew back eyes wide with fear. Not quite fear of me but for me. It was fear of what he wanted so badly to do. He looked down overly ashamed with what he had almost done. I wanted to do anything to show him I'd forgiven him to take away the shame on that beautiful face.

I touched him jaw raising it so he'd look at me. But he refused to look me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Cassidy. I almost… god! If there hadn't been so many people around…" he moved his hands around as If looking for what to say next. "Well Cassidy. I'm no good for you! I'll take you home now, never come around…"

I cut him off pressing my lips against his oh-so soft ones. He paused for a second I think unsure what to do next. His hand played in my hair as he kissed me softly back. He pulled back looking curiously at me. "You surprise me in everything you do dear Cassidy." He said moving a piece of hair from my face.

I blushed. "Well I didn't want you to feel bad." I said still a little breathless from his kiss.

He shook his head laughing "Bad! What a human thing to say!"

"Well you may be surprised to know that I am vary much human."

He smiled but I could see grim thoughts behind those unforgettable eyes. I knew something was wrong with my human fact but what? I frowned and asked him.

"What are you what-ing?" he asked

"The look in your eyes. Its grim like you know something I don't."

"I don't what you're talking about." He smiled again and the grim look was gone. Well…. Maybe I'd get the information later.

"Alright." I said plainly.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked

"I don't know you pick."

He laughed at some inside joke. "You don't want me to choose!"

I nodded and even though I didn't want to know the answer I asked the question "Who would you pick?"

He kissed my cheek. "You don't want to know. I can taste your fear and you don't want to know."

I gulped "Ok. I just realized I wasn't hungry after all. Let's go to the park. Its dark and nobody goes there, they are all afraid."

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Well look who I am with. I'm thinking you won't let me get hurt!"

"No…that would be bad for both of us."

"You'd get over my death."

"With my own I would pay."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I suppose if I didn't tell you anything your friend Ria would huh?"

I nodded happily. "Yes!" he didn't like it but I didn't care. I was happy that I got to know.

"First let me tell you a bit about myself. We have to tell the story in order right?"

"Right!" I said as we walked to a bench and Rowen pulled me down beside him.


	10. Story of the Past

"Well…First in that book they name me as Rowen Aubrey. It's not my real name. I was born as Casious. I'm not sure what my middle or last names were. My father was vary poor and I was away from him as a small child. I was given to a vary rich man named Sabine. He'd always been a strange man I thought. He would never eat the food I put in front of him yet he would look at he with a thirst I did not know.

I nodded. "I've dreamt of Sabine."

"Really now? That is vary interesting." He looked at me when I didn't respond. He looked like he was trying to figure out what or who I was.

But he ignored me and went on with his tale. "Sabine took an interest in me. Saying I was too good for the servant work. That I was better then that. He never did anything yet I was his favorite of the slaves. When I would come near him he'd wink at me or toss me a smile. And for that all the other servants hated me. Too good for them: to bad for Sabine. I was truly alone. Then at age 19 we got a new boy by the name of josh. He was 17 at that time. We were treated like Sabine's own. We had the best whisky, best food, best women; we were truly cherished by Sabine. But one day Sabine somehow convinced us that he grew tired of me and with a snap of his fingers I was returned to servant work. Until one night he came back to me offering the one thing he know I wouldn't say no to. The one thing that would win me over, the life I'd gotten a taste of. All I had to do was become his. That's how he wins you, he offers what you most desire!"

I took his hand in mine sadly. He looked at me smiling as if that one small moment of affection warmed him.

"I agreed like a fool of coarse. Josh and me were forever his…Vampires. 19 forever I was. Josh and me were like brothers, still are. As I observed Sabine over the years I've had to change my name.

"Sabine would get projects. Girls he'd become interested in. Josh and I would have to go after them, leading them to Sabine and to death. One day he fell in love with trying to get a young girl. She couldn't have been more then 16. I wouldn't go near her. I was tired of all Sabine had to offer. So josh went instead. Made her fall for him and got her pregnet. Such a shame she was beautiful." He traced my jaw, looking at me with loving eyes.

"She didn't want the baby. So Sabine bit her and promised her she could get rid of it." I said finishing the story.

"Yes…" he said in an angry tone. "How did you know that? It wasn't just guessing. You knew."

"I did, I guess he should tell you the other reason I wanted the book huh?

"That's only what I have been trying to get you to do!" Rowen said rolling his eyes and smiling at me. I ignored him and continued.

"Well I dream about Sienna almost every night. I need to know about her. I hate _**not **_knowing. I know how she thinks. I know how she acts. I know her better then I sometimes even know myself. Then I saw her face and Ria says she thinks that the book is about me, I have to read it. At first I didn't even believe her."

"And now?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sitting in a park at night with a vampire. I can have a little of an open mind!"

He laughed. "Vary true. And I am sorry in advance. Don't ask now. But I'm sorry." I looked at him confused but nodded. "Sienna got tired of belonging to Sabine as much like me. But she did what no one else thought was possible. See the baby had to be fed Sabine's blood to keep it alive. Sienna grew wiser and older and wanted to give her baby girl a chance to actually _**live**_. So she sought out an angel willing to take her to heaven saving her from Sabine. Unfortunately sienna died after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. I looked after the baby for about a year but in a world of vampires is no place for a child. She went to live with the angel but when the girl was 6 the angel had to leave, so the girl was told that her grandmother had died and got put into foster care. I watch over her. _**Trying **_to keep her from dangers."

"Who is she? Can I talk to her?" Rowen laughed full and bewildered. "What?" I asked


	11. I Love you

"Don't you see Cassidy? I named you. If you want to talk to Sienna's daughter look in the mirror."

"I am…. You are…. Sienna?" I stammered confused by all the new information given to me. All old questions flowing out of my mind. New ones coming in. I'd always know Sienna and I had looked alike but mother and daughter huh?

"But you know how earlier I told you I was human, it's not true is it?"

"No." He said running a hand down my face. "I'm sorry Cass but you've never had a chance at being human. You were conceived with a vampire father and then Sabine, the same amount of father as Josh, had to keep you alive with his blood. Your half vampire my love."

It made sense. I slept all day when I could; the daylight often stung my eyes. "If you did all this then why does Ria hate you?"

"In the book it says I play Josh's role. I don't know but getting a 16 year old pregnet and leering girls to Sabine it makes me a vary hated charter."

"I don't know how anyone could hate you." I told him in awe-ing eyes. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"That's sweet Cass but I'm not that likeable of a guy."

I shrugged. "It should bug me how much I like you. You're like my father and I have a crush on you. It just seems so wrong."

He laughed. "No Cassidy I am far from your father. And a crush, what a teenage thing!"

I smiled "Shut up! It should bug me that I want to kiss you, but it doesn't at all." I said blushing.

"If you want to kiss me, then kiss me!" he said leaning closer.

I fought the half of my brain that told me to run away and don't look back but I decided that part of me was full of shit and I shouldn't take its advise any more. I pressed my lips to his always-surprising soft ones.

He pulled back and cupped my face. "I've always loved you Cassidy. Sense the moment I saw you, I've loved you. And if I may say so myself you have grown up quite well." He said eyeing me up and down till his eyes rested on mine and smiled.

I blushed and they only thing I could think of to say was whatever. "Why would you pay if I died though. That doesn't make any sense."

Sabine is much more of a father then I am. He's sent me to look after you, as if I wasn't doing that before, if I let you die, he wouldn't let me live. _**I**_ wouldn't let me live!"

I nodded understandingly. "Everything will be fine." I lied to Rowen and myself.


	12. Rumors

Later that night after I had gotten back home I was beginning to panic a little with all the newly gained information I gained. Mariette asked me if I had fun, I told her I did but was vary tired. My voice I'm sure was shaky so she sent me to bed. I hurried up to my room and opened my door, I shrieked at what was on the bed. Rowen sat there perfect in every way and he was watching me. I slammed the door behind me and asked, "How did you get in here?"

He laughed and pointed to the open window. "You should lock that you know."

"I'm on the 2nd floor. Nobody is suppose to get in!"

I walked over to my dresser and got jeans and long sleeves black shirt out. And then I panicked, where was I suppose to change? Couldn't leave my room without Mariette getting suspicious and I certainly couldn't change with Rowen in the room. Rowen got up off the bed and came over to kiss my cheek. His lips like velvet against my skin. "I don't mind if you change in front of me. I've seen you naked before. Not quite the same…. Features, but still." He smirked.

"Yea…that's not creepy at all!"

He chuckled "Your right."

"So do I call you Rowen or Casious?" I wondered.

He flinched as I said his real name. "Nobody has called me that in so long! The memories it brings back…."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. But definitely Rowen." He said smiling gently but it didn't reach his eyes. Those beautiful eyes were still haunted.

"Hey now don't be sad!" I said hugging him holding him in my arms. "Cheer up!"

"With you in my arms how could I not feel blessed?"

I laughed "Your so damn poetic sometimes!"

He joined me in laughter he laid a kiss on my forehead. I felt safe. Safer then I'd ever felt in my life. He was that missing part in my life. I knew deep down in a vampires arms safe was the last thing I should feel but after all I was half vampire right? That little fact still scared the shit out of me though. Why didn't I have to drink blood? Was that coming? I hoped not. It sounded like maybe it was coming, that, that powerful urge was on the way. Was I ready for it? Answer: No. I didn't think I was.

Rowen touched my face gently and I leaning into his touch making it last as long as could. "What puts such worry upon your face my dear?"

"Blood." I answered grimly. "Will I have to drink blood?"

He sighed and stepped back, I was almost sorry that I had asked. "I knew this was coming and I can't give you answers. Your mother was the first to do what she did, nobody quite knows about you. According to many of our kind you should not be here. Our kind think that on your 18th birthday you will come of age so to speak."

"What does that even imply?" I asked angrily.

"Again I can only tell you what rumors think. You will indeed have a blood lust and have a horrible temper but I don't blame you for that. All newborns have that. You will be stronger then even me with practice. Probably not Sabine but you'll be vary hard to kill. You will have a huge advantage of still being human though. The sun will not burn your skin. You can walk in day, eat actual food, anything you can do now just more advanced!" He sighed "These are all just theories. Nobody really knows."

"Well…" I sighed "My birthday is in a month, we will see wont we?"

"I'm so sorry Cassidy." He said looking down.

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused.

"I was never suppose to interact with you. I was just supposed to keep an eye on you, but every movement you made everything you did made me so angry. I couldn't help but think why is she doing that? Doesn't she know how much danger she's in? Why is she doing this to me? Poor you. You had no idea why I looked at you with so much anger. I cursed Sienna for putting you in this situation! You were never supposed to know the truth, and I am sorry for telling it all to you!"

"No!" I said firmly. "Knowing all this, although it's scary and stressful I wouldn't have it any other way! I've always not known, and a piece of my heart and soul were missing. I am whole now because of you!"

"Yes and because of me you are also in grave danger! You are seen as a threat to all vampires Cassidy, they all want you dead. Now I will have to just be with you at all times. I don't trust you alone for a second!"

"I don't mind." I said laughing and he chuckled.

"I'll bet." He said kissing me quickly "Now get dressed. I promise not to look!"

He turned his back towards me. I giggled and dressed quickly not believing Rowen that he wouldn't look.


	13. Paradice on a Clif

"Get on my back." Rowen ordered as soon as we did arrived to the forest.

"Like a piggyback ride?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes, and hold on tight ok?"

"Alright." He helped me up and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He patted my wrists and we were off. Everything was blurred around us. The wind blasted my eyes with gust after gust. I couldn't stand it so I closed my eyes and buried my face in Rowen's soft hair. The brown locks smelt slightly of honey. I liked it, I felt safe and loved against his body. He made me love him. How could I not? He'd taken care of me, I knew he always would. It did bother me a little that I thought I should be panicking but I wasn't I always felt safe and calm when Rowen was around. But what would happen when I wasn't with Rowen anymore, would I panic then?

I must have been thinking to hard because Rowen kissed me and I was standing in fount of him. We were on a cliff. Trees all behind us making a green wall. We had a view of everything, the town and the ocean, moon in the horizon. It was beautiful.

I grinned up at Rowen. "It's so beautiful!"

"Non, it does not measure up to your beauty." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. "You should see it during the day, Most beautiful.

"That reminds me… how the hell were you at school? The sun is suppose to burn your skin."

He laughed at me "I was wondering when you'd wonder that!" he pulled a gold chain out of his pocket. It was a small pendent with many designs it lies in his palm glittering in the moonlight. I reached out to touch it and Rowen grabbed my hand and shaking his head. "I don't know what will happen if you touch it."

"What is it?"

"Now… don't get mad but…" he paused and said the rest almost to quickly for me to understand. "Your grandmother, the angel, blessed the pendent with your blood." He stopped looking for any signs of horror in my face, I think.

"My blood?"

"You were just a baby, I told you your special Cass." He sounded as if he was trying to say sorry.

"Its ok. I'm not mad or anything. How does it work?"

"I don't know exsatly but it keeps the sun from burning me. I like that fact." He laughed then frowned "Sabine and a few others have one just like mine, but the pendent doesn't keep the sun from killing my eyes."

"Mine to."

"What?" he asked suddenly vary nervous and serious.

"My eyes are hurt my the sun to, your not alone!"

"What else is odd about you Cassidy? I need you to think hard."

"Well…uh…I tend to sleep a lot."

"At what time?"

"Usually between four when I get home from school till two AM. And then whenever else I can. All day during the day." Then I paused realizing the point I was already becoming a vampire. What was next? Suddenly I felt ill. I was shaking and my knees gave out as I pummeled to the ground. But I never quite got there; Rowen was kneeling on the ground with my body tightly pressed against his. Rowen stoked my hair.

"There, there my darling everything will be ok. I will help you out. You'll be ok." He whispered comforting things into my ear and I could swear I could hear a little of what I thought was French.

Suddenly he shifted, getting up and pulling me to my feet still supporting my weight with an arm around my waist. He looked into the trees. I begun to ask what was wrong but he just shushed me. A woman and little girl stepped out of the trees along with two men. I noticed the women as Lauren, Sienna's best friend. She wore a long blue silk dress that looked close to bedtime clothes rather then outdoors clothes. I was surprised to see her, and to know that she was also a vampire. It was too obvious that they were all vampires. They were too gorgeous not to be all of them way to perfect. The two men had the exist same outfit on, an old fashion 1800's outfit. They were both remarkably handsome and the only difference between them was one had black hair and one had blonde hair. They looked like twins. The little girl was wearing a pink sundress. Her curly blonde hair placed neatly in pigtails.


	14. Your Suppose to be on My Side!

"Rowen! What a pleasant surprise!" Lauren said with an outstretched hand. But as soon as she saw me she froze. Her already to pale face whiting. Part amazement, fear and rage on her face.

"Hello. I'm Cassidy. But of coarse you would know that Lauren!" I said offering my hand.

She just looked at my hand. "She knows my name…" She said torment obviously in her voice.

"I never told her I swear!" Rowen said with raised hands. His voice was part amazement and part amusement.

"Then how does she know?" Lauren demanded.

"Ask Cassidy!" He said simply shrugging.

"I will not speak with her!" She said outraged, thrusting a finger at me.

"Well that's just unfriendly Lauren. I don't remember you being so bitchy." I said angrily and Rowen coughed hiding a laugh. She was Sienna's best friend shouldn't she be nicer to her daughter. Anger paulsed through me.

Lauren's hand came flying at me slapping my cheek with enough force to knock me backward. Rowen took a step forward and I held up my hand stopping him. I touched my cheek and came away with blood. Anger overcome me, I didn't care that Lauren was faster, stronger, smarter then me all that mattered was all the anger that pushed itself into my hand.

"You little bitch of a mistake how dare you speak to me!" Lauren screamed outraged. I pulled my hand back and swung all my anger into Lauren's beautiful face. I knocked her to the ground blood was pulsing out of her mouth and she stared at me in disbelief. She touched it the looked up at me with so much fear. "I'm so sorry Cassidy!" Lauren said quickly "I meant no disrespect!"

I looked at her. "Bull shit you didn't." I looked around and the three vampires by the trees looked like they wanted to bolt, hugging the trees. I looked next at Rowen. But he was feet away with the same look of intimate fear on his face. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"You are pouring anger, I can feel it. I'm afraid you have now gotten your rage and your getting a lot stronger. You are stronger then Lauren. I think you may be at the same level as me already. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes." I said sadly. It meant at age 18 I'd be dangerous, and I was getting intense moments of pure rage.

The little girl came closer to me and dropped to her knees in front of me holding her wrist above her head. She bowed and the others followed her example. Rowen stayed right where he was. "What are they doing?" I asked him.

"They believe you are a miracle. A vampiric god, and that you can give them their freedom back, give them their humanity back.

"Get up please!" I begged them.

"What is it you wish of us mistress?" The tiny girl asked standing. The rest followed her example.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She looked at me clearly confused "I am a servant to your wise ways Miss Cassidy. I'm not worthy enough to have a name in your presence."

"Look, My name is Cassidy. You better then this, what are all your names?"

"My name is Simon." The black haired one shyly said yet he was confident this is what I wanted to hear.

"Nice to meat you Simon" I encouraged. He smiled and his face was overjoyed; happy that I was happy!"

"My name is Brandon madam." The blonde, Simon's twin said.

"Thank you." I said to him, happy that they were actually making an effort to do what I wanted.

"And you are?" I asked the tiny girl.

"Deona." She said simply.

"Why are you so young?" I asked her then realized maybe it was to rude of a question. "You don't have to tell me!"

She keeps her voice and body calm. Never betraying a moment of any feelings. "Sabine wanted a tiny daughter."

"I'm beginning to not like Sabine more and more!"


End file.
